


What Kind of Man

by being_whovian



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Mentions of Murder, Mentions of kidnapping, Mild Sexual Content, mild swearing, rated because I am really not sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/being_whovian/pseuds/being_whovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It's been six months and you haven't killed me... I must be special.” she murmured, her lips twisting into a smirk from her position on the floor. “Would you believe me if I told you I had never put much thought into such an act as murdering you?” “I wouldn't believe much that came out of your mouth considering what's scribbled in your job description.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Kind of Man

**Author's Note:**

> Please take the time to read the warnings and please do NOT read if any of them make you feel uneasy in any such way! I have no intent on triggering or influencing anything with my fics and they will be rated as needed! The title is a song by Florence + The Machine! Written for who_contest!  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. All belongs to the BBC!
> 
> Also I apologise for any glaring mistakes... I should really find a beta!

 

__**12 th September 2014** _ _

__**Six months since twenty eight year old Clara Oswald went missing.** _ _

__**Police are still searching the surrounding area of her home town, with no significant leads as to why she was taken or by who.** _ _

__*** * *** _ _

_“It's been six months and you haven't killed me... I must be special.”_ she murmured, her lips twisting into a smirk from her position on the floor.

_“Would you believe me if I told you I had never put much thought into such an act as murdering you?”_

_“I wouldn't believe much that came out of your mouth considering what's scribbled in your job description.”_ she said, her eyes staring into his as he sat before her. He smirked, leaning forward closing the gap between them, the awkward air hanging around them in the dark and dank room, the last embers of the fire creating the little light they had. She bit her lip.

 _“That is probably the best answer I have ever had. You should never trust someone like me. To be quite honest I am surprised your not dead in a ditch somewhere.”_ he murmured, his eyes glittering wildly. She swallowed, her stomach twisting and knotting tightly.

_“That's always something a woman wants to hear... such a charmer.”_

He chuckled. Such a low and dangerous sound, his eyes searching hers for even the slightest hint of fear. She tried her best to keep up her calm persona. Her heart was thudding hard against her ribs, the butterflies that had been somewhat dormant for years in her stomach began to flutter. __**She should not feel this way...**__ he raised an eyebrow in surprise at her.

_“You shouldn't even be this calm.”_

_“You probably don't talk to the people you kidnap.”_ she bit back, her smirk appearing again as he leaned away just slightly, both eyebrows raising.

 _“No... but then again they normally ask the usual. Where am I? What are you going to do with me? Trust me you get bored of that after a while.”_ he said, his voice completely void of emotion, yet his eyes sparkled again and it made her blood boil. She had to keep herself from lashing out again. She knew the consequences now and she would like to hopefully never go there again. _“They normally cry a lot too... think about it logically.”_ _“Would you really want to know what someone was going to do with you?”_

_“Well I am sure they all find out in the end.”_

_“Hmm... but would you rather I just shot you or told you that was what I was going to do a couple of months in advance?”_ His emotionless voice was certainly unnerving, but something about him wasn't quite right. Despite his words being void of emotion and dripping with sarcasm and his eyes sparkling with a hint of madness, she could tell that this was never the way he wanted to be.

 _“Well I am not sure I could answer that because I don't like the sound of either personally.”_ she said, her voice quiet, her head tilting just to the left as she regarded him. He seemed to tense, yet his lips twitched again. She was unsure on how all of this made her feel. If they'd spoken like this a couple of months ago she probably wouldn't have been so confident in her replies and certainly not as quick.

 _“Personally...”_ he started, huffing a laugh as if this whole situation about shooting someone was funny. She scowled at him and he grinned. _“I don't like the idea of either of them. Actually deciding which one I should do though...”_ the gap was closed again as he leaned closer. She could practically count the different shades of blue and green in his eyes. She didn't look away, but she felt her cheeks warm as he hovered before her only inches away, breath on her skin and her lips parted just a little bit as he whispered, _“is where the fun begins.”_

 _“You know...”_ she whispers, her voice breathy and distant. _“that sounds absolutely horrible and quite frankly creepy.”_

_“Yet you haven't moved away from me. My you must have some odd kinks dear.”_

_“Oh you know nothing about me...”_

His eyes moved down to her slightly parted lips and back up to her brown eyes.

_“And you know nothing about me. Maybe it should stay that way?”_

She pushed up slightly, sitting awkwardly on her ankles. His mouth opened slightly and closed abruptly as she placed her hands on his shoulders. To say this was unexpected probably wouldn't cover it. This whole situation seemed to escalate quickly.

 _“Oh... I wouldn't say that.”_ she said quietly, brushing her lips against his parted ones watching through her lashes as his eyes began to flutter shut. Her fingers slowly moved into his silvery grey curls as he breathed out,

_“You really are weird aren't you?”_

_“Are you always so full of compliments?”_ she growled, tugging softly on his curls, their lips brushing as the spoke. She could feel him smirk and her heart pounded heavily in her chest. He looked shadowed as the last embers burnt out leaving them in a hazy darkness.

_“No. Although we seem to be in a very strange predicament... I thought it may be necessary.”_

_“Of course you did.”_

* * *

She giggled as they toppled onto the bed. It was not something he had heard for many years, as normally this never happened, but he couldn't seem to help himself, his heart flung into a frenzy, beating quicker than it had done in a very long time and those butterflies he'd thought had died buzzing in the pit of his stomach as he hovered above her. He found himself grinning down at her.

_“Are you just going to hover over me like an overly large shadow or are you going to bang me into this mattress?”_

_"Hmm... always this eager?”_

She smirked up at him, her arms wrapping around his neck, her fingers getting lost in the mass of silvery grey as he leaned closer to her feeling her breath on his lips. He closed his eyes, her voice soft as it broke the silence.

_“Are you always this slow?”_

_“Cheeky...”_

She pulled him forward, pressing their lips together. It was rough and hungry, his teeth grazing and nibbling her bottom lip. She moaned quietly as his tongue slipping through her parted lips. Their tongues twisted together. He rested his weight on his knees and his right hand, his left on her hip, his fingertips dipping into the exposed skin where her skirt had slipped. He pulled back, his eyes closed as he felt her lips brush against his, her tongue licking at his lower lip.

_“Why did you stop?”_

_“I just wanted to make sure you... you actually want this.”_

She leaned back into the mattress with her eyebrows raised and a look of pure disbelief on her face.

_“Are you seriously asking that?”_

_“What? I am not completely devoid of fuckin' manners you know?”_

She grinned cheekily up at him, her hair fanned out behind her and her brown eyes wide and pupils blown. He bowed his head and laughed. She was something else... and he liked that. It was such a shame he'd have to shoot her in the next coming weeks... not that he wanted too... not now that is.

_“Do you always ask the women you shag here if they want this?”_

_“No because this isn't normally something I do.”_

_“Oh so am I just lucky then? I get a good shag and then I get shot?”_

_“You really are something new aren't you?”_

She giggled, pulling him close again, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips before whispering,

_“Oh you clearly know how to steal a woman's heart.”_

_“Now that... I wasn't expecting.”_

He sunk lower, rubbing his hips against hers, moaning against the soft warm skin of her neck. Her fingers curled tightly in his curls as she bucked her hips upwards, her head tilted back into the mattress as she breathed,

_“Just fuck me...”_

_“Be fuckin' patient will you!”_ he growled, his teeth grazing the soft pale skin of her neck, their hips grinding together in sloppy, rough movements. She let out a breathy laugh followed by a deep soft moan. He breathed in deeply, his heart pounding as his fingers hooked over the band of her skirt slowly edging it down. She growled, tugging furiously at his silvery curls.

_“If I have to wait for three hours here...”_

_“Oh fuck off will you...”_

**~fin~**

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god please forgive me :O *blushes* please don't even ask what I just wrote because it's the most terrible thing ever!! XD this was never my original plan for this story it just sort of went! I know that it's a very serious topic but really it's fanfiction and I hope this hasn't made anyone... you know... I didn't want to do something completely dark with the prompt and after all you get black comedies and stuff and I wanted to make it a bit lighter because what the hell... I am a weirdo and people don't fail to mention it haha!


End file.
